Distraction
by pinkaffinity
Summary: Makorra: Mako rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. No matter how much he loved her, he could never forget: his girl was crazy.


There were some days that, when work at the power plant was smoky and sweaty and stressful and _exhausting_, all Mako wanted to do was to go home and lounge on the sofa with his legs kicked up, rest his eyes, and listen to the radio by himself.

Today was one of those days.

He had come back to their apartment, kicked his boots off, and collapsed onto their couch with a huge sigh. He wanted to relax, to forget the day, his ten-hour shift, the pain that started up in his hands.

His fingers still ached.

Mako reached over the little table next to him and switched on the radio, tuning it gently until he found a broadcast of a pro-bending match.

After the war, it took a few months for the arena to be completely repaired. Once it was fixed though, pro-bending took off fiercer and more passionately than ever. Both benders and non-benders had missed the camaraderie that the sport gave the city, and it was certainly nice to hear Shiro Shinobi's voice once more.

"And after a brutal round one defeat at the hands of the Wolfbats, the Zebra Frogs come back out to give it another shot."

Mako leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. He imagined the scene, and the gentle crackling of the radio dulled his thoughts.

"-Tahno whips around and just barely misses a disc to the knee; that one sure is on fire tonight-"

Mako breathed in, breathed out.

"-and Ming launches an attack out again, pushing all three Zebra Frogs back to zone two. Kanako does not want to give up though, and she shoots back one, two, three bursts of fire-"

He could see it, see the match, and he wished he were there in the stands, watching. Or even better, playing.

"-Tahno gets thrown back, but his teammates cover-"

He was there, watching-

Until a pair of arms slipped down over him, slinking past his neck, familiar hands running down his chest before they linked together somewhere near his navel. Mako felt her breath before he felt her teeth, the teeth that slowly bit down on his earlobe, nibbling at the flesh.

Mako kept his eyes closed.

"Korra, I'm trying to listen."

"And I'm trying to distract you," she murmured.

"-and they've recovered, forcing Kanako back into defense-"

Her fingers let go of each other and rose back up, pushing into the skin on his neck, lightly massaging the tense muscles underneath. The pressure extended; she rubbed to his shoulders, pushing the heels of her palms into him. Her skin was warm, wonderful on his. But no, he was too tired. Korra moved slowly down his arms, her touch creeping down to his hands where the pain still lingered, her small fingers laying over his much longer ones. He ignored the feel of her breasts pressing into his back because he just wanted to listen to pro-bending right now. He just wanted to relax.

He tried to shrug her off, but she leaned into him. "Not right now, okay?" he said.

Her voice had made its way to his other ear. "But I wanna see you breathe fire for me," she said, a hint of a whine sneaking into her tone. He felt her vibrate as she spoke, but no.

"-the Wolfbats are lining up-"

Mako shook her off, and she stood back.

"Fine," she said. "Looks like I have to do this the hard way."

"-getting ready to strike his final blow and it's a knock-"

The radio silenced. He opened his eyes just in time to see Korra's fingers leaving the knob on the radio.

"Korra!"

He leaned over to turn the radio back on, but she slapped his hand lightly as she walked around the couch in front of him. He finally looked at her then, finally gave her the satisfaction, finally gave in. Finally. She stood there, lips pursed in a pout, arms crossed.

She wore his jacket.

He tried to get off the couch to turn the radio on again because he needed to know if the Zebra Frogs were able to come back, but as his body rose up, she pressed her hands into his chest and forced him back onto the couch.

He glared at her.

"C'mon, Korra," he said.

"No talking."

She strode back over to the end table and turned the radio back on, quickly tuning the station to one featuring a slow, jazzy song. He crossed his arms, scowling at her. She smiled at him, which just made his eyebrows furrow deeper. She looked ridiculous, he realized, standing there barefoot with his jacket on. He continued glaring at her as she walked over to their kitchen and grabbed one of the chairs. She slammed it down in the middle of the room.

"Sit there," she commanded, pointing at the seat. It looked rather lonely by itself. Mako rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. No matter how much he loved her, he could never forget:

His girl was crazy.

Her head tilted; she was waiting for him to move, but of course he refused to budge. If she pushed, he pushed back- always. Sometimes Mako would forget the fact that Korra tended to push back even harder. He remembered, however, as she strode forward, hooking her grip underneath his arms and yanking him up. He stumbled, but she pulled and pushed and tugged and shoved him down in the chair, her hands lingering on his shoulders. His back pressed into the wooden posts of the chair. His chin had fallen forward.

Mako groaned and looked up into her eyes. Korra stood with her hands on her hips and a smug expression twitching at her mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you a show."

...Oh.

She padded over behind him, trailing her fingers up his arm as she walked; she touched, marked, claimed what was hers. It tingled.

"I can touch you, but you can't touch me." The tips of her fingers ran across the nape of his neck, and he felt his hair stand up on end. "And no talking."

Korra swayed to the music pouring out of the radio as she moved in front of him yet again, slow and steady, her hips rolling back and forth. Her arms swung at her sides to the beat. She always said that she wasn't a very good dancer, that she wished she were better because she had fun doing it, that she wanted to go to dance clubs and make a fool out of herself because it was just another adventure. She said she wasn't good, that she had no rhythm.

She was lying.

Before she turned back around to face him, her hands rose up to the ties on his jacket. She gave one last sway of her hips, and the jacket tumbled down to the floor, puddling at her feet. She gingerly stepped backwards over it, and twisted around, hand firmly on her hip once more, a smirk etched onto her lips. Her underwear was cotton and blue. Her bra was white.

Her dark skin, warm and so bare, was glowing in the dim light of their apartment.

The blood rushed, and the desire attacked.

He felt himself getting hard.

Mako's eyes, now wide and wanting, followed the lines of her body as it twisted with the music. First, they lingered on her ass, tracking its strong curves as it pushed against the fabric of her underwear, casting shadows. The elastic edges dug in slightly into her flesh, which rounded out below; the crease where her thighs began was subtle, muscular, firm.

He bit his lip.

Her legs were powerful and smooth. Every line that formed them was solid, years of training lending her the curves of athletic thighs. She had the legs of an earthbender, and the muscles shifted beneath her skin as she moved. She had walked forward at that point, grabbing his chin in one hand and tilting his face up. She raised her eyebrows, and he felt his cock pressing hard against the inside of his pants.

She leaned over in front of him, the swell of her breasts pushing against her bra, nearly falling out as she bent down farther, her hands reaching down to unbuckle his belt. They were so soft. He licked his lips, imagining the silkiness of her skin against his tongue, how she'd moan when he took her nipple into his mouth.

She pulled on his belt slowly and she threw it to the side with one hand. Her other hand, however, lingered, the fingers drifting lower, sweeping over the bulge against his pants. She cupped him, held him, and a shake ran through his body. He struggled to stay rooted to the chair.

"Korra-"

"Didn't I say no talking?"

She stood then, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose with lips, soft and teasing, before dancing off once more. She was having too much fun with this. Her fingers ran down her body, curving over her neck, the muscles in her shoulders and down to her breasts. She took them in her hands and squeezed lightly, her eyelids fluttering down. After a second squeeze, her hands continued their path, her sight still lost to her. Her fingers ghosted over her strong abdomen, reaching down to run over her thighs once before coming back up, pausing at her underwear.

Her body stopped its undulating as one hand slipped down, the fingers itching, wanting, pressing up against her heat from the outside, rubbing as she inhaled, moving her hips with each breathe, with each caress.

Mako's knuckles were white as he gripped the chair, watching her pleasure herself, wanting to be the one to do the pleasuring.

Korra's touch moved back up again, the back of her hand slowly brushing against her side, moving in with the curve of her waist, back out with the swell of her breasts, and behind her, running over the muscles in her back. Korra turned around, and he stared as her fingers snagged on the elastic of her bra, reaching for the back. Slowly, hesitantly, gently she unhooked it.

It was painful to watch.

Korra shrugged it off her shoulders, catching the strap on one finger. She dangled it in the air to her side, swinging it back and forth a few times before she tossed it his way. It nearly hit him in the face.

She turned back around, her teeth digging into her bottom lip with curiosity and nervousness and excitement. Her nipples were puckered, but she smiled regardless. Korra sauntered back to him, her hand running across his chest once before she spun around him. His gaze followed her as she danced behind, his neck twisting and arching back to get a better look. It hurt.

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him upside down, sucking on his bottom lip hard, wanting, real. Her hands ran down his chest to the bottom of his tank top slowly, gliding over his body. Her fingers gripped his shirt, and she began to pull it up, caressing his abdomen, feeling every muscle that hid beneath his skin. He closed his eyes once more, tasting her on his tongue, feeling her on his chest, wanting her below him, hot and wet and screaming, begging him for more.

Korra's tongue slipped out of her mouth once, lining his lip with its warmth and wetness before she pulled away from the kiss. She spun back around, and his neck turned because he could not, could never take his eyes off her.

He thought he'd lost his breath when she stepped over him, lowering herself onto him, straddling him, pulling him close, staring at him, into him, but no, he could still breathe. He knew he could still breathe because he inhaled sharply when she began to grind against him, when he could feel her so close, so warm. Her hips pressed down, and his instinctively moved his up to meet hers. His face tilted up, and he tried to claim her lips once more-

She pulled away, shoving his chest back against the chair. Korra grinned as she pushed herself off him.

"Not yet," she teased as she kneeled down in front of him. Her fingers moved up to his waistband, and he shifted so that she could pull his pants and underwear down to his knees, which were beginning to shake with anticipation. The air was cool. "Don't you dare touch me." Korra licked her lips once, her smooth, perfect lips, and her mouth opened up so slowly Mako wanted to scream. Her tongue flicked out, gliding over his tip before she took him in her mouth.

Her hands reached up and grabbed him, and she moved her grip and mouth in unison, slowly sucking on him, her tongue pressing up against him from inside her mouth. It was hot, and he felt his inner fire light, the burn coming much quicker than he wanted it to.

Korra pushed him deeper inside her mouth, and she hummed lowly, the vibrations running through him, dripping inside him, filling him and making him burn, burn, burn. Her tongue swirled up, and she hummed once more.

A growl, a gasp, and a groan tumbled from his mouth all at once, and he bucked against her, the fire building inside him, and-

She opened her mouth and stood, wiping her face with the back of her hand. He stared at her, and the ache, the want was so strong he could barely sit still. He would have said that she could not be so cruel as to leave him on the edge like that, but he knew better. Korra stood, swaying her hips a little before she hooked her thumbs over her underwear, sliding them off slowly.

He definitely wanted her.

Now.

Korra smiled as she stood in front of him, naked, glowing, perfect.

"Are you sufficiently distracted?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to touch me now?"

All he could manage was a nod.

"Well..." She paused. "You gotta catch me first." She ran off, jumping up onto and over their kitchen table.

"Fine!" he yelled, standing up, not even caring that his chair had fallen over he had gotten up so fast. "Looks like I have to do this the hard way." He started for her, growling as he lunged at her, and she dodged him easily, laughing.

She twisted from him, running back towards the couch, and he leapt toward her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back to him. They fell to the floor, rolling for awhile until Mako succeeded in pinning her down, arms above her head.

"Got me," she said with a smile, and his lips were crashing onto hers, which she took it willingly this time, drinking him in, breathing him in. He broke the kiss to laugh, finally. Finally.

"I love you, Korra."

"Love you, too."

Her eyes were bright but craving, and he relished her gasp as he entered her heat.

There were some days that, when work at the power plant was smoky and sweaty and stressful and _exhausting_, all Mako wanted to do was to go home and lounge on the sofa with his legs kicked up, rest his eyes, and listen to the radio by himself.

Today was not one of those days


End file.
